


Trying Not to Hover

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic 2013 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>garnet_words prompted for the <i>Light</i> theme<br/>any, any, staying up late enough to watch the sun come up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying Not to Hover

He told himself he was coming over to check on Phil, make sure he was okay after he'd been beaten up and refused to go to the hospital. He'd told himself he was just going to check on Phil and leave that he wouldn't stay. 

He was wrong.

He knew he couldn't sit like some stalker watching Phil sleep, so he headed out to the balcony and sat, elbows on the railing, looking out over the city. He saw lights go off, lights come on. He checked on Phil one more time before he returned to his spot and watched as the sky begin to lighten. 

The sun came up, a golden glow over the city as it came to life, sending rays of light between the buildings like spotlights to light the way. 

He knew he should have been surprised when arms came around him and a kiss landed on his neck.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, leaning back into Phil's embrace.

"Sore. Why didn't you come to bed?"

"You needed to sleep and I didn't want my restlessness to disturb you."

Phil cupped his chin, and turned him to face him. "Tony. You will never disturb me. Now let's go back to bed."

He stood and took Phil's hand and pulled his agent to his feet, leading him to the bedroom as the sun fully rose behind their backs.


End file.
